The Ferris Wheel of Fears
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Malec AU Alec is trying to face his fears, fighting them all until he can conquer his biggest one: coming out to his parents. As he tries to conquer his fear of heights on a Ferris wheel, he meets a mysterious stranger who helps him fight. But is that one night they share both the beginning and the end of their story? Or will the wheel turn full circle and bring them back together?
1. Facing your fears

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my latest Malec endeavour… I know, I write about them way too much but the inspiration keeps coming and these boys are my ultimate OTP ;) So, it's gonna be M rated later on but it's simply cute and fluffy right now… :) anyway, far be it for me stand in your way of reading this so I'm gonna shut up now and let the story speak for itself :p**

 **I hope you love it, the next chapter will most likely be up during the week sometime :)**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

 **4th May 2014** :

Alec Lightwood stood in the line alone, staring up the giant wheel as it turned slowly. The lights glittered against the night sky and the music played joyfully. The air was filled with the scent of popcorn, hot dogs and candyfloss. The whole fairground had a sense of magic about it.

But that didn't calm his nerves in the slightest.

He stepped closer the front of the line, his turn looming over him. He took a deep breath and remembered what his sister, Izzy, had said.

 _"You can do it Alec. I know it's scary, but i think i have a plan. Start small, conquer those little fears until you work up to this one. You can beat it, you'll be able to tell them soon."_

He sighed. His sister had made a strange kind of sense. Conquer his fears, smallest to biggest, until he could finally do what he'd been too terrified to do for years.

To start with, he beat his littlest fear: _spiders_. He hated spiders. The way they moved, the way they looked. They were just so creepy. But his brother, Jace, had simply picked one up and let it leisurely roam around his hand. Jace didn't die. The spider just walked around casually before Jace put it back outside. It took Alec a good few days of fighting, but he finally picked one up. It was quite little, brown and fluffy. It ran around like a headless chicken and actually made him kind of laugh. Within a week of first trying to beat that fear, he had the spider as a pet. It lived in a clear box full of leaves and twigs on top of his wardrobe and went by the name of Aragog.

He smiled a little and took another step, his breathing still unsure and shallow. But he thought back to the other fear that Izzy had helped with.

 _The dark._

Yes, he was a 17 year old guy. But since he was a kid, the dark had terrified him. Probably because of his brothers love of horror movies and his own over active imagination.

But Izzy came to the rescue. They spent several nights in pitch black, alone in the house. Without Alecs blue, red and green light sabres illuminating the room like normal. At first, he was scared. In the dark, you can't see the monsters and the mad men lurking around, waiting to kill you. They're there, but you can't see them. Every noise, a light blow of the wind, or creaking of a pipe or a floorboard sent Alecs heart racing. But Izzy would slap on the light and he'd see there was nothing there.

After several nights, he came to the conclusion that even if there was something there, hidden in the dark, it couldn't see him either because he was also hidden in the dark. Izzy made him see that with his light sabres shining in the night over his bed, it made him visible. Because in the dark, the man with the light is an easy target. And if the monsters hadn't got to him when he had the light, it would make it even harder for them to get to him in the darkness.

And somehow, that sort of childlike, twisted logic seemed to quell his fear and make sense to him. Maybe he was just crazy. But it worked so he didn't care. And even if the dark did still sometimes freak him out, he could always strike up a one sided conversation with Aragog.

Which brought him to now. Conquering his third fear. _Heights_.

He stared up the 50 foot Ferris wheel and took a deep breath. He could do this. He'd beaten his fear of spiders, his fear of dark and now he could do this. And once he'd done this, he'd be ready to beat his final, fourth, fear.

 _Hey, four fears_ , he thought to himself with a small smile, _i should make people call me Tobias Eaton._

He smiled and steadied his breathing as the ride managed guy called "Next!"

Alec stepped forwards, his turn had come. The guy looked at him and saw he was a single passenger. He motioned for Alec to go to the second carriage, which had only one guy sat next to an empty seat. Alec gingerly walked towards it on shaky legs.

Izzy and Jace were somewhere around the fairground with the significant others; Alec had to face this fear alone.

So he climbed the steps to the carriage and sat down, pulling the bar over his and gripping it tight. He didn't look at the guy beside him as the seat swung softly and he whimpered under his breath as the wheel began to turn.

He took a deep breath and bit his lip hard as the ride moved his further from the ground. The guy beside him spoke up with a soft voice.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He asked cautiously. Alec gulped and clamped his eyes shut.

"Ask me that again when i make it off this ride alive."

The guy laughed softly before Alec could feel the boys stare burning through him. He kept his eyes shut as the boy replied.

"Are you scared of heights by any chance?"

Alec let out a deep breath and spoke with a tight voice, fast and panicked.

"Scared of heights, scared of falling 50 feet to my untimely bloody death, take your pick because there isn't really a difference."

The boy sighed a laugh and Alec felt him move. He then felt a light touch on his shoulder, like a friendly bump between bros or something.

"Well, if you're scared of heights, why are you riding a Ferris wheel? Doesn't that seem a little counter-productive?"

He asked lightly, jokingly. Alec laughed shakily and gripped the bar harder as the carriage swung in mid-air. His stomach turned and he fought down a wave of nausea.

"Yes it does. But it was my sister's idea. Conquer my fears until they don't scare me anymore."

The guy laughed in bemusement and tapped lightly on the bar.

"Conquering your fears? Wow, I'm gonna call you Tobias Eaton. How many fears do you have, Tobias?"

Alec gulped.

"Four. I've beaten two so far."

The guy laughed gleefully.

"Oh that is perfect. You have 4 fears. That settles it, I'm gonna call you Four. Is that ok, Four?"

He asked playfully, laughing. Alec couldn't help but find it strangely endearing and he laughed a little too.

"I guess that's ok."

He answered as the carriage swung dangerously and he gasped a cry of fear. The guy touched his arm to calm him and took several deep breaths along with Alec. The guy spoke again after a few seconds.

"Ok, Four. Talk to me, it'll make this easier. I promise. So, what are you fears?"

He asked conversationally, seemingly trying to actually help Alec. This calmed him down a little and he at least managed to open his eyes but kept them locked on that silver bar, not daring to look down.

"Um, well, the first was spiders. And the second was the dark. Now this one, heights. And then the big one."

The guy hummed thoughtfully.

"Spiders? I hate spiders."

Alec smiled a little, gasping as his stomach turned again while the ride stopped to let more people on and off.

"So did i. But i like them now. I have a pet one. He's called Aragog."

The guy laughed at this and Alec knew he was grinning.

"Oh my god, that is brilliant. Does he have a wife called Mosag?"

Alec laughed and his grip on the bar loosened a fraction. He felt a shock of something run down his spine as he thought about the guy. He has a nice voice, he knows Divergent, and he likes Harry Potter. He deduced that he could have been trapped on a Ferris wheel with a lot worse.

"No. He doesn't have a wife. I couldn't deal with a whole family of spiders."

The guy hummed in agreement.

"Me either. So, Four, what's your final fear then?"

Alec took a deep breath. If he ever hoped to admit it to his family, he had to admit it to strangers who meant nothing to him.

" _Coming out to my parents_."

The guy beside him gasped a little in shock and Alec bit his lip.

"You're gay?"

The boy asked bluntly. Alec cringed and sighed, his fear levels right back up to infinity.

"Yes. And it's just my fucking luck that i end up stuck on a Ferris wheel sat next to a fucking homophobe."

He growled his words and face-palmed, groaning as the seat swung and they started moving again.

He heard the guy laugh softly and felt a light touch on his elbow.

"I'm not a homophobe. Trust me. You only have to look at me to know that."

For some reason, Alec did trust him and he turned slowly to face him, rolling his eyes up the boy's body, taking in his rainbow coloured converse, his red skinny jeans, his black and white mesh tank top and his red and black cropped leather jacket. He eyes travelled higher until he reached the guys face and he gasped, his eyes wide as he stared.

The boy's skin was flawless caramel in colour and looked so soft. His black hair fell in a sexy mess into his eyes and spiked up in placed with dyed red tips. His lips were crimson red and shining, with two electric blue piercings to one side. But his eyes, oh his eyes, they were golden green and glimmering magnificently in the flashing lights, rimmed with black and shadowed with blue and red. There was a light dusting of glitter covering him head to toe that gave him an almost ethereal glow. It also screamed "Gay!" Like he was celebrating it, not hiding it.

Alec shuddered and couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy, who was staring at Alec with equal rapture.

"Wow," the boy mused, "Your eyes are amazing, Four. So blue, like sapphires but also kinda purple. Damn, you are a very beautiful boy."

Alec blushed deep red and boy grinned.

"Aw! You are so cute! Your boyfriend is a very lucky guy."

Alec gulped and quickly looked away.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

The guy's mouth shut with an audible snap and he smirked wickedly.

"Oh? I assumed you were coming out for him. That's what most closeted guys do."

Alec sighed and looked back at the guy.

"No. I'm coming out because of him, not for him. I had a boyfriend, but i couldn't come out so we kept it a secret. But he was out and it was killing him. So we broke up. I don't want that to happen again, so I'm doing something about it."

The boy nodded slowly in understanding.

"Been there. It's not fun. But now i have a boy and everything's awesome."

Alec felt a surge of disappointment that seemed to kill all of his energy at that statement. The first cute gay guy he met after Sebastian, his ex, that he wouldn't mind getting to know better, already had a boyfriend. Of course he did, just look at him.

The guy seemed to notice change in Alecs manner and he quickly changed the subject, realising that they had reached the top of the wheel and were now on the descent. He didn't want the blue eyed cutie to go anywhere, so he formulated a plan that made him grin in triumph.

"So, Four, how exactly is riding a Ferris wheel gonna help you come out?"

Alec sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I'm going on the basis that if i can beat this fear, i can beat that one. It was my sister's plan."

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Well i have a better one, if you're interested."

Alec perked up at this and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Do tell."

The boy grinned in success and began to spin his web.

"Well, you want to come out to your parents. But you've never even dated in public. How do you expect to be comfortable coming out if you're not comfortable with being who you are around a load of random strangers?"

Alec froze. He hadn't actually thought about it like that before. And coming from a fellow gay guy, it made a lot of sense in actuality. He looked at the guy curiously and saw a gleam in his eyes, he asked cautiously.

"What exactly do you propose?"

The boy smiled. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But he didn't care. He liked this boy, regardless of his boyfriend back home. A little fun wouldn't cause any harm.

"Well, i propose that you go on a date. In public."

Alec's eyebrows shot up.

"You want me to go on a date? When?"

"Now."

"With who?"

"Me."

They reached a standoff and just stared at each other for a minute. Alec couldn't get his head around that. They'd literally known each other about 15 minutes.

The boy stared at him, waiting for a response and deciding to play it slightly differently.

"You have a boyfriend."

Alec said slowly, unsure of what, was happening. The boy nodded.

"Yes, i do. And I'm not suggesting we date and change our relationship statuses' to 'in a relationship with Mr Sexy Ferris wheel guy.' I'm simply suggesting that we imitate the variables of a date as a simulation of sorts to get you comfortable with that kind of situation. It's purely scientific."

Alec stared at him in bewilderment for a second, blinking slowly. Again, that actually seemed to make sense. So slowly, he nodded. And the boy beamed, clapping his hands and grinning.

"By the way, Four, we're almost on the ground again. You did it. You beat your fear."

Alec looked out at the sky and lights of the fairground. The guy was right, he did it. Because he wasn't afraid, it was actually a beautiful sight to behold. He smiled and turned to boy.

"Thank you."

"No problem, blue eyes. Now come on, we've got a date to be had."

The wheel descended its final few feet before they were back on solid ground. Alec looked up at the wheel and laughed, not believing that he had just done it. The guy stood in front of him, smiling and he extended his hand to Alec almost shyly.

Alec looked at him curiously, before taking a deep breath. If he could beat the Ferris wheel. He could beat this.

He reached out and took the boys hand, walking side by side through the crowds with their fingers tightly entwined.

...

 **A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you thought, and let me know any predictions you may have or anything :)**

 **Love you lots guys! Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter of all 3 of my ongoing fics up soon! I promise!**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	2. Rainbow Teddies and Realisations

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here's the next one guys! Sorry it took a while, but I'm balancing 3 fics right now so I' doing this one, then How to fall… then How did we end up here. It's a lot to work with. But I'm managing :)**

 **Anyway, I won't keep this from you any longer… Enjoy!**

...

"And to this day, i still have a scar on my forehead because Chairman fell asleep on face."

Alec snorted as the boy recounted a tale of his cat, Chairman Meow, which Alec was quick to say was the greatest name for a cat he'd ever heard.

The boy pushed his hair off his forehead with a half-smile.

"See? Just above my right eye. I've had it years."

Alec looked at him curiously, his nerves not really ebbing away as the night wore on. But sure enough, there was a crescent shaped scar above the boys shining green eye. Alecs gaze dipped and their eyes met as he stared at the boy's face. Neither of them moved as the world spun around them and Alec whispered softly as to not break the tension.

"What's your name?"

The boy smiled lopsidedly and raised his hand to Alecs face, stroking his cheek softly and brushing a piece of midnight black hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not telling you. This is purely a one night thing. An experiment to prove that being openly gay is awesome. No names. No attachments. It's like Ted and Victoria in How I Met Your Mother."

Alec smiled, the bubbling tension fizzing out.

"But didn't they get together after that night at the wedding?"

The boy bit his lip, eyeing Alec curiously.

"They sure did."

He winked and Alec couldn't help but laugh and blush, which made the boy laugh, which made them dissolve into uncontrollable fits of hysteria for a while. They just laughed and joked and stuffed their faces with rainbow coloured candy floss.

...

"So, what am i supposed to call you, if you won't tell me your name?"

Alec asked as they waited in line for a silly target practice game.

The boy smiled.

"You can call me... Skywalker."

Alec raised his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

"Luke or Anakin?"

The boy smirked evilly.

"Anakin, of course."

Alec rolled his eyes, wishing away the swelling feeling of elation the boy gave him. He really wished the green eyed stranger would stop being awesome. But no, he had to go and be Star Wars fan, didn't he?

"Alright then, in that case, it's a pleasure to meet you, _Anakin_."

The boy grinned and shook Alec's outstretched hand.

"Likewise, _Four_."

He smiled cheekily and Alec groaned, shaking his head. They dissolved once again into laughter as their turn on the game came around.

"Evening gentlemen, the game is simple, one arrow, one bullseye get you a little prize, two arrows, two bullseyes get you a medium prize and three for three gets you a top levels prize, what's it gonna be?"

Alec looked at _Anakin_ and smiled.

"What prize do you want?"

Those green eyes lit up as he scanned the top level prizes but he kept it mellow.

"One of the little key rings is good."

Alec snorted and paid for three turns.

"That's a lie. You totally want the giant rainbow teddy bear."

Anakin beamed.

"I totally do."

Alec bowed his head as the man handed him a bow and three arrows with a smug smile.

"Then the giant rainbow teddy, you shall have."

Alec winked at his 'date' and lined up his first arrow, for the first time ever, thanking his parents for their insistence upon him learning the art of archery.

He took a deep breath, channelling his inner Hawkeye, as he let the arrow fly with his outward exhale.

It hit dead centre and Alec grinned, moving on to the next target, looking like a dark haired, male version of the princess from Brave.

He took the next shot. Dead centre.

He grinned wickedly, winking at the man in charge. Then, lining up his final shot, he turned his head and locked his eyes on those bewildered green ones. Smiling, and mouthing "for you," he let the arrow fly without looking.

...

Alec laughed hard, choking on air as his 'date' attempted to carry a giant rainbow teddy that was almost the same size as himself. The boy just swore at Alec and sat down on a bench, lounging in exhaustion. Alec was soon to follow, his body buzzing but tired after they had circled the whole fair, the night wearing on as they rode every ride and ate every flavour of candy floss and ice cream they could find.

Right now, _Anakin_ was cuddling his teddy as Alec stared up at the twinkling stars with a serene smile. He smiled at a girl who looked at him with a sultry gaze. She winked and he blushed, his eyes shooting to Magnus and back to her. Her gaze faltered and Alec wasn't sure how to make her keep walking.

But he felt a hand reach out take hold of his as a head rested on his shoulder. The girl's eyes widened but she smiled and shrugged, walking away.

Alec bit his lip after she was gone but Anakin remained close to him.

"Four?"

Came a soft voice, as the boy leant against him in a way that fit with Alec's body perfectly.

"Yeah?"

He replied, just as softly.

"Did i prove that it's ok to be out?"

Alec smiled.

"Well, i guess. I mean, i haven't really paid attention to people. But that girl smiled and no one's said anything bad. Maybe my ex was right. It's not so bad but..."

Alec trailed off uncertainly, as the green eyed boy looked up at him curiously and Alec but his lip.

"But what?"

The nameless boy asked. Alec tried calling him Anakin but it just wasn't working. It made his heart flutter too often.

"I- it doesn't matter. Forget it."

But the boy smiled up at him, swinging his leg over the bench so he straddled it, facing Alec with a small smile.

"Tell me. What's wrong? I can't have this little experiment failing."

Now, _Anakin_ , would be lying to himself if he said he didn't know exactly what the blue eyed hottie was trying to say. And he couldn't wait to hear him say it. Despite his current relationship status.

Alec scratches his neck awkwardly and smiled bashfully, pretty sure he was shaking slightly. Truthfully, he wanted to be able to kiss a boy in public, it was all he had left to do to beat this fear. But he couldn't ask a boy he'd only just met, who was in a relationship. So he shook his head.

"It didn't fail. And it doesn't matter. Let's just watch the fireworks."

The sky was about to be lit up by the vibrant shocks of light that always gave Alec chills so he actually wanted to watch them. However, the boy in front of him whispered in a low voice that made Alecs heart race.

"Watching fireworks is fun, but feeling them, experiencing them, is even better."

Alec looked at him in confusion as the boy smiled, shuffling closer to him on their bench. Alec gulped as their eyes met and he put his hand out to stop the boy from coming any closer.

Those green eyes looked up at him sincerely.

"It's ok. No one will judge you."

He moved to lean in, but Alec stopped him with a hand on his toned chest, right above his beating heart.

"It's not that. You can't do this. You have a boyfriend."

The boy licked his lips and sighed, not coming any closer, but not moving away.

"I know. But you need this. I want to show you that it's ok."

Alec smiled and shook his head.

"I don't. I already know its ok. I get it now. Mission accomplished."

The boy laughed softly, his hand laying on top of Alecs, clutching it to his chest. Their eyes met and the boys heart sped up under Alecs touch, he gasped and started shaking, terrified and elated all at once. The boy took in a small breath and whispered shyly, looking into Alecs eyes.

"You feel that? You make my heart race. You make me feel alive. And i know after tonight, we won't see each other again and i know i have a boyfriend. But let's forget about that. Let it just be you and me, blue eyed. Just us and now. We both want this, if only for a single stolen minute."

Alec wished he could say something back, but how could he follow that? So he just stared, struck by those words and the boy's beauty. So struck, in fact, that he didn't even realise the boy had moved until a pair of soft, warm and wet lips pressed tenderly against his own.

Alec saw fireworks.

Literally.

At the precise moment their lips met, their eyes also met and in the reflection of those green jewels and in the sky all around them, the explosions of rainbow colours lit up their world. He couldn't have timed it better if he tried. It was like a scene from a movie.

Except it didn't end and the credits didn't roll and Alec realised that he should probably do something; either push him away, or kiss him back.

Gingerly, Alec kissed him back, softly at first, just a simple, respectful, closed mouth kiss. But it left him breathless. And when he realised that no one was saying anything, or even looking as though they cared, he smiled.

The boy caught his smile and licked Alecs lip lightly. He gasped at the sensation, it had been a while since he'd last been kissed. But he giggled a little and kissed harder, their mouths falling into a faster pattern as the boy scooted closer. He climbed over Alec's legs and straddled his hips, wrapping one arm around his neck and using the other to stroke Alec's cheek, touch his neck, slide down his chest, and tangle in his hair.

The boy was everywhere. His touch, his taste, everything. Alec tipped his head back and gladly accepted the boys tongue as he asked for permission without words. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues met in a languid battle, taking their time and kissing deeply.

The fireworks wore on, seconds became minutes and minutes became centuries. Alec lost all sense of time. Because this, right here, was heaven.

But it was stolen heaven, bittersweet and full of hope and regret. So he pulled back as the blood rushing in his ears like tidal wave subsided.

He sat back, the green eyed boy perched over his thighs, one hand resting on the boy's hip, the other stroking his cheek softly.

"We can't do this."

He said softly as the boy leaned forwards, placing a kiss to Alec's forehead.

"I know."

He whispered against Alecs flushed skin. He stroked Alec's hair and placed his hand over Alec's heart, smiling down at him while the bright moon in the sky gave him an almost ethereal glow.

"But did it help?"

He asked, his voice slightly lower than normal. Alec bit his lip and nodded, smiling slightly as the boy smiled too.

"Then it worked. You did it. You beat fear number 4, you're now invincible!"

He sang loudly, laughing as Alec blushed and moaned incoherently. The boy climbed off his lap and Alec stood up, stretching, then freaking out when he saw it was almost midnight.

The boy caught his reaction and looked at him sadly.

"Is this the part where you tell me that tonight was amazing and you'll treasure this memory forever, but you must leave because you have a curfew that had already been broken?"

Alec just sighed.

"Yes."

He replied simply, his heart aching at the thought of leaving. But he looked at that boy, rainbow coloured and green eyed, smiling sadly, holding a giant rainbow teddy, and he knew he had to go. He had to let the stranger from the Ferris wheel go.

"Thank you. For everything."

The boy smiled widely and pulled Alec in for a hug.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could help you. And now you know, you're strong enough to come out, to live this life. I believe in you."

Alec smiled and blushed, taking a step back but longing for those arms to surround him once again.

"Thank you. I'll do it. I'll come out to my parents tomorrow. And life will be different now. All thanks to you."

The boy grinned.

"Of course, i take full credit."

He said with a wink. Alec snorted a laugh and shook his head, beginning to walk backwards, heading for the exit.

"Ok. You do that. But i guess this is it, so, see you around, _Anakin_."

The boy laughed, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He clutched his rainbow teddy to his chest and replied with sad happiness.

"Ok, then. Yeah, I'll see you around, _Four_."

They shared one last heart breaking smile as Alec was swallowed by the crowd and he lost sight of the beautiful stranger and that giant teddy.

But one thing was for sure, he would go back to that fair every year now, and ride that Ferris wheel. And maybe, thanks to his green eyed saviour, he wouldn't have to do it alone next year.

...

 **A/N: So? Love it or hate it? Did it break your heart? I'm sorry if it did… But it's not over so have a little faith :p**

 **PS: Scream if you cannot wait for Tuesday and the latest episode of Shadowhunters! Promo trailers are on the shadowhunters tv website and on youtube :) and can I just say that Matt as Alec is a right sassy, sarcastic little bitch… I love him ;)**

 **Anyway, much love!**

 **Anna…XXXX**


	3. One Year Later

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Bloody hell, it's been a while. I'm really sorry, guys, I've been busy… So I'll just get on with it now :)**

 **However, just a few things first… 1) this is the last chapter, there won't be an epilogue or anything, I like how this ends. 2) I'm changing the rating of this from M to T because I don't think it needs the lemons, I'm sorry if any of you were waiting on those… maybe try out some of my other M rated works if you were ;) so yeah, sorry about that, but this is it, I hope you love it though!**

...

One year later: May 4th 2015:

"I still can't believe you, Alec. It's been like, a year since you came out and you've only been with Sebastian, whom you broke up with after four months. And now, it's time for our triple date to the fair, which is now just a double date with a fifth wheel."

Alec sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, Izzy. And I'm sorry that i messed up your plan by not having a boyfriend. But I'm just not interested in dating anyone right now."

That was a bit of a lie. He'd been very interested in being with only one person, even after a year. It was a deep rooted desire within him to see that green eyed boy again.

"Look, Alec, I'm sorry. It's just... I'm worried about you. You're so repressed. You don't really go out. It's like you're not even trying. I mean, I'm not saying you have to have a serious boyfriend, just have a little fun. I could always give you Raphael's number if you're interested, i know he thinks you're hot."

She ended with a wink and a giggle. Alec could only sigh and face-palm, moaning in exasperation as Izzy laughed.

"With all due respect and no offense to Raphael, hard pass on that one. I don't want meaningless fun, i just want... nothing."

Izzy raised her eyebrows but said nothing, just clapping him on the shoulder as she left the room, calling out to him as she did so.

"We're leaving in half an hour if you're coming with us!"

Alec looked at him reflection and sighed. He had vowed last year that he would go back and ride the Ferris wheel. And let's face it, he had nothing better to do tonight.

Pulling his Star Wars shirt over his head and tying the laces of his Batman converse, he grabbed his phone and keys and headed for the front door, calling out to his siblings to wait for him.

...

As soon as he got there, he realised he was being an idiot.

What exactly was he hoping for? For that random green eyed boy to turn up and declare his undying love for him? Seriously. He needed to get over himself. He didn't even know why he cared. He didn't even know the guy's name! Yet he'd been infatuated with him for an entire year.

Alec had to let him go. Do what Izzy said, maybe he should have some fun. His dream of a relationship with the perfect boy was just that, a dream. He needed to get him out of his system and just relax.

So firstly, he took a deep breath, then he smiled. Then he bought some rainbow candyfloss and sat on a bench by the river, watching the sparkling lights of the fare dance all around him.

He put one of his earphones in, listening to _Patent Pending_ singing about Mario. Not long after he finished his candy floss, the bench moved with weight of someone sitting down and he turned to them slowly.

"Sorry... I had to drop her somewhere, she got a little bit drunk."

Said a boy with green hair and an impish grin. Alec smiled as he looked at the almost comatose girl in his arms.

"It's ok."

Alec replied with a smile, helping the boy get the girl sat down properly. After they wrestled her clenched fist from Alec's shirt, they sat together and laughed.

"Sorry about that. I'm Ragnor, by the way. Ragnor Fell."

Alec smiled and shook Ragnors outstretched hand.

"Alec. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ragnor smiled.

"It sure is, Blue Eyes."

Alec felt a blush rise in cheeks as the boy grinned and winked at him teasingly.

"So, Blue Eyes, you here alone or..."

He trailed off suggestively. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No. My brother and sister are here but i didn't want to be a fifth wheel on their double date."

Ragnor nodded slowly.

"Makes sense. It's kinda nice to just sit and watch the lights. Cat, this wonderful passed out woman right here, always makes us stay for the fireworks. She likes the light."

Alec smiled and nodded.

"Me too. I love the fireworks."

They shared a smile as Ragnor broke out a bottle of coke, offering it to Alec before he took a sip.

"So you've been to this fair before then, Blue Eyes?"

Alec sighed with a smile.

"Just last year. Normally my siblings come here and i don't, but last year, i came to fight my fear."

He said reminiscently, laughing softly to himself. He looked away and didn't quite catch the spark of interest in the green haired boy's eyes.

"You came to fight a fear at a fair?"

Ragnor asked bemusedly, biting his lip in suspicion. Alec nodded.

"Yeah. I was afraid of heights. So i rode the Ferris wheel. I thought it would help me get over my fear of coming out. And it did. I guess."

Ragnor beamed internally while smiling politely at Alec.

"So, you're gay? And presumably out now? And also single, as you're here alone?"

Alec laughed, with actual humour in his voice.

"Three for three. Well done."

Ragnor smirked and Alec looked at him questioningly as the boy pulled his phone from his pocket and stood up.

"Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you, Alec. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. But for now, i have to get Cat home."

Alec nodded slowly, smiling as Ragnor hauled an almost unconscious Cat to her feet.

"Alright then, it was nice to meet you both. See you around, i guess."

Ragnor nodded.

"Of course. Have an awesome night, Blue Eyes. I feel sure it's about to get a hell of a lot better for you."

Alec stared at the boy in puzzlement as he winked and walked away, holding his phone to his ear and whisper-shouting in excitement.

"Magnus! You'll never guess what just happened..."

His voice trailed off and Alec turned away, staring back out over the water, watching the lights dance in the water's surface like rippling waves of a rainbow.

...

The moon was high in the sly by now and Alec turned to the clock, seeing the glowing clock face read 10pm. He sighed and put his head in his hands, wondering if he made a mistake in breaking up with Sebastian or in not calling Raphael. He came to the realisation that he was an idiot for waiting and wishing just as the table moved under the weight of another person once more.

There was a moment of silence in which Alec simply ignored the person, not really in the mood to talk anymore. But, it seemed that the person was.

"Hey. Sorry for the imposition but i needed to sit down. Carrying drunk friends back to a car takes a hell of a lot of work."

Alec snorted under his breath, laughing slightly as he rested his head in hands. The person sighed a laugh and Alec could feel their eyes watching him.

"You ok over there? Something bothering you?"

The guy asked, his voice low and cautious. Alec remained unresponsive and simply took a deep breath, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Is it possibly another fear of yours to sit alone at a table by a river at night time, _Four_?"

Alec froze. His blood turned from ice to fire and he slowly looked up, not daring to turn around.

Was this really happening? After an entire year, the boy was back, remembering him?

Alec gasped a breath as he turned around and the world melted away. Everything vanished from his vision except a pair of shining green eyes.

Alecs breathing turned ragged as he took in those features; nothing had changed in the whole year. The makeup, the glitter, the colourful hair, the small smirk on those lips. Those lips! The feeling of them came rushing back and Alec couldn't fight the blush that rose over his heated flesh as their eyes met and the boy smiled at him.

"It's really you... Ragnor wasn't kidding."

The boy mused aloud in a voice that was like music to Alecs ears. He could only nod his head slowly, his mouth hanging agape as the boy simply stared right back. Alec smiled as the boy beamed at him and said the only thing he could think of.

" _Anakin_. You're really here. I hoped you'd be here."

He whispered before he could stop himself. The look on the boy's face changed as he stood up and walked around the table, stopping right in front of Alec. He took in a shaky breath as the boy looked at him with wide green eyes.

"You did? Because i hoped you'd be here too."

Alec smiled shyly as the boy took one of Alec's hands in his, the feeling was so familiar, even after a year, a touch they had yearned for.

"I said to myself that id come back here every year since last year. I wished that maybe you did too."

He spoke softly, almost like he didn't want to be heard. But the boy smiled and leaned closer, tucking a loose strand of Alec's hair behind his ear.

"I did the same thing. Since that night, i couldn't get you out of my head. For the entire year. I broke up with my boyfriend because every time i was with him, i wished he was you. Which is crazy because i barely knew you but it's true. I needed to see you again."

Alec stared, before a huge smile painted his face and he gripped the boys other hands tight, pulling him closer until he stood between Alecs knees.

"Everything you just said, is everything I've felt for the past year. I needed to see you again."

The boy sighed happily and closed his eyes, smiling as Alec drew him closer, shuffling until he perched right on the edge of the bench, the boy between his thighs, their chests together and their hands clasped tight.

"What's your name, blue eyes?"

The boy whispered as he stared into those deep blue eyes, smiling, revelling in the familiar heat of the blue eyed boy's body. Alec grinned, sighing a laugh.

"Alec. Alec Lightwood."

The boy licked his lips slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Alec? That short for anything?"

He asked almost breathlessly. Alec smiled.

"Alexander."

The boy honest to god moaned, _fucking moaned_ , like a proper, sexual, _oh my god_ , kind of moan. And it made Alec blush like hell, as the boy placed his arms around Alec's shoulders, pulling him closer, his fingers tangling in Alec's messy hair.

"God. You were made to be mine. That is perfect. You're perfect."

He groaned in Alec's ear, his lips hot against his skin. Alec felt his jeans tighten and he gasped a moaning breath, placing his hands in the boy's hips, he pulled him flush against him.

"What's your name?"

The boy grinned wickedly.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane."

Alecs jaw dropped and he had to stop himself from whining like a puppy. The accent, the name, the eyes... This boy was Alecs greatest wet dream come to life. He was perfect.

His breathing quickened and he pulled the boy closer still, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Magnus..."

H whispered roughly, as the boy's eyes slipped shut and he placed his hands on Alecs face, staring deep into his eyes.

"Alexander..."

They locked a gaze on each other so intense that they were only half sure this was real. And then Magnus watched Alec bite his lip and he was gone. With a gasping panting moan, he sealed his wanton lips over Alecs waiting ones.

It wasn't like last time. Their first kiss had been slow and experimental, tender and respectful. Not this time.

Magnus crushed Alec to him. His arms locked around his body tight, his hands sliding under the boy's shirt and jacket to claw at his bare back. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus' hips, their groins firmly together as Magnus thrust against him with vigour. Their lips locked and their tongues tied as they kissed and licked and sucked and bit at each other's lips, devouring any space between them, getting close as physically possible. Alec's hands tugged and gripped at Magnus' hair, pulling hard whenever the boy dug his nails into Alec's bare hips. Magnus would moan deeply and lean further into Alec, deepening the kiss further until eventually they could no longer breathe.

Alec pulled back and rested their foreheads together, breathing hard as their eyes met and he laughed nervously, smiling as Magnus kissed him swiftly again.

"Damn it, _Four_ , you taste as good as you look."

He moaned, licking a hot trail up Alecs neck, his teeth grazing Alecs Adams apple just enough to make him gasp.

Alec sighed as Magnus pulled back, holding him close, one arm around his waist, the other reaching up so he could play with the dyed rainbows strands of hair.

"So do you. I've been dreaming about this all year."

Magnus smiled and stroked Alec's cheek softly.

"Me too, baby. I missed you. I hope you don't think me too forward, but you're getting away from me this time."

Alec smiled, kissing Magnus' cheek lightly, circling his waist protectively.

"You're not being too forward. I don't want to get away from you. I want you to stay. With me. If you want to."

Alec was blushing as Magnus smiled, watching him lovingly with shining green eyes.

"I want to. Believe me. I'm gonna stay with you as long as you want me. So, Alexander, Four, baby, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Alec bit his lip, his eyes rolling up and down Magnus' body, landing on his eyes, as he smiled widely, leaning up to kiss Magnus and whisper against his lips.

"Hell yes."

Magnus chuckled and they kissed again, not able to get enough, making up for a years' worth of missed kisses.

But eventually, as the fireworks started at the clock struck midnight, they pulled apart and Magnus whispered softly.

"I think it's safe to say you're over your fear of being out."

Alec laughed softly.

"Of course i am."

Magnus stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Then you have nothing to fear at all now. You're fearless."

Alec sighed and looked up into Magnus' eyes, holding him close and kissing his forehead before whispering his reply.

"That's not entirely true. There's one thing i fear now."

Magnus pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"What is it? Because I'll help you get over it."

Alec sighed and cupped Magnus' face in his hands, gazing into his eyes.

"You can't help with this one. Because it's about you."

Magnus' brow furrowed.

"You're afraid of me?"

Alec smiled softly, his heart fluttering at the way Magnus held him tight and looked at him like he was beautiful.

"No. Magnus, I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm scared that you'll vanish from my life again."

He watched the relief flow through his boyfriend as he smiled and kissed Alecs nose, cuddling him gently.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. You have nothing to fear about that. I promise."

Alec smiled. All his wishing and desperation and hoping and praying and longing had finally culminated into this one perfect moment. He finally had the only thing he truly wanted and they now had forever to enjoy it.

Because Magnus was right, Alec finally, for once in his life, had nothing to fear because of this boy by his side.

...

 **A/N: So? Did you like it? Despite the lack of smut or M rated material? I hope so :) Thank you for reading! I love you, and your comments are always welcome! :)**

 **PS: HOW FRICKING AMAZING IS SHADOWHUNTERS?! EVERY WEEK JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER! I LOVE IT! IT'S SO GOOD! BE SURE TO TUNE IN TUESDAY NIGHT 9/8 central on FREEFORM OR LIVESTREAM ONLINE FOR EPISODE 7 – MAJOR ARCANA! WE'RE MIDWAY THROUGH THE SEASON NOW!**

 **Anyway, much love, and Malec-ness for all :)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**


End file.
